the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dex! Deoxys! Episode 34!
|image=34.jpg|Epnumber=34|airdate=22 Oct 2013|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Skarmory|next=Crustle}} The Dex! Deoxys! Episode 34! is the thirty-fourth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Sci-Fi Maniac Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the DNA Pokémon, Deoxys! It aired on October 22nd, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's a legendary! Deoxys, the DNA Pokemon!" - YouTube Description Intro Trivia * Deoxys is an event-only Pokémon from Gen 3. Its bizarre backstory and cool design has given it a big fan-following. * Its body is made up of Red and Blue Twists which are supposed to resemble DNA, which is a reference to its unstable cellular structure. * This trait allows it to easily switch between four specialized forms, being Normal, Attack, Defense, and Speed. * Its name is derived from Deoxyribonucleic Acid, which is the scientific term for DNA. * The crystal in the middle of its torso is actually its brain. It stays in a central location so the rest of its body can easily change. * Deoxys came into being when an alien virus inside of a meteor in space was exposed to a laser beam. The Pokemon Creation Myth Etc. * Deoxys coming from space appears to contradict the origin story of Arceus and Mew. * However, Deoxys isn't the only Pokémon that came from space, with others being Clefairy, Solrock, Lunatone, and Jirachi. * To account for this, Arceus and Mew were the first known Pokémon on Earth. * Prior to Earth, all Pokémon came from space. * This isn't that strange of an idea, as recent studies have found biological fossils on meteors. * All the Pokémon from Space have Pokédex entries that tie them to meteorites. * What if space Pokémon are all very advanced, and share the ability to alter their appearance, hence why all of them look so different from each other. * There are limitless possibilities of Pokémon life outside of Earth. * Potentially, all Pokémon came from space, and came to Earth on meteors. They then used their adaptable DNA to integrate with wherever they ended up. * What if people are the next step in Pokémon evolution? Battle Strategy ' Lead ' * Item: Focus Sash * Ability: Pressure * Nature: Jolly (+Speed, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: Attack and Speed * Moves: ** Spikes ** Magic Coat ** Taunt ** Fire Punch * Deoxys has four different forms that are all viable, but Speed form is the most useful in Ubers. * Deoxys-S is the fastest Pokémon in the game. * Giving it a Focus Sash will prevent you from getting OHKO'ed. * Use Deoxys as a lead, setting up as many layers of Spikes as possible. ** Watch out for Magic Coat Pokémon. They can bounce back hazards. * Taunt can shut down stat-boosters. * Fire Punch is the only offensive move on this set, it hits Deoxys's two main counters, Genesect and Excadrill, hard. 'Random Thoughts' * Attack Form Deoxys with a Life Orb can hit incredibly hard with Psycho Boost and Superpower. * Defense Form Deoxys can run a similar lead set, but takes hits much better along with using Recover. Toxic stalling is another great strategy. * Regular Deoxys can be used to set up dual screens with a Light Clay. Gallery 34.jpg Pokemon Creation Myth - Deoxys.JPG Deoxys Intro.JPG Deoxys.JPG Deoxys Battle.JPG Deoxys End.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG Deoxys Category:Deoxys Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:The Pokemon Creation Myth. Etc. Category:Focus Sash Category:Pressure Category:Spikes Category:Taunt Category:Fire Punch Category:Life Orb Category:Psycho Boost Category:Superpower Category:Recover Category:Toxic Category:Reflect Category:Light Screen Category:Light Clay